Doctorian Labor
by Bloody Koalas
Summary: A little too much alchohol, a ride home, and everything went black. Will she remember? Will she be okay with the descision she made? Cuddy doesn't have much choice. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was my dream last night. Well, a little of it was. This is just a snippet, but I'm sure you can guess what's going on.**

**Dedicated to _spncsifreak_, who pleaded for some Huddy action. I don't know the exact definition of Huddy, but…this must be pretty close.**

**By: Hadley**

**Disclaimer: Actually, yes. I do own House, M.D., along with the state of New Jersey and several breeds of rattlesnakes. (NOTE: I do not actually own any of those things. Sarcasm, people. Sarcasm.)**

The doors of Princeton-Plainsboro hospital swung open with a snap. Dr. Gregory House, known as 'Diagnostic Bastard' to the general public, led the way through the doors, guiding his very pregnant not-girlfriend. Slash boss. Her name was Cuddy.

Every few seconds, the dark-haired dean would moan and shoot House _The Look_, and he knew she meant business. His not-girlfriend was not above killing whoever got in her way. Finally, the pair managed to steer their way through the crowd of gawking patients to the nurses' desk.

"We need a room! Now!" House yelled, his voice wavering slightly with a rare and unfamiliar uncertainty.

An intern gripped his clipboard for dear life and his face paled considerably. "I'm sorry, b-but we don't have any rooms available at the moment. If you'd just wait for—"

Cuddy's face grew flushed. "_I'm_ the dean of the damn hospital! Get me a room, or I'll go into labor on the waiting room floor!"

Suddenly, the head nurse, Brenda, ran into the area, pushing the intern aside with a shove. "Dr. Cuddy! We have your room." She turned around and shouted to a passing group of nurses. "I need a gurney in here!"

* * *

Four nurses pushed the gurney on its easily movable wheels through the halls of the hospital, not one paying attention to the flustered intern trailing behind them. House hurried behind them with his cane, nervously peering over at his not-girlfriend as she laid on the metal bed in anguish. The labor had begun.

The intern whispered sharply to Nurse Brenda. "How did you get a room? They're all full!"

She looked down at the man, her face showing both disgust and her obvious attempt at hiding it. "I _always_ have a room ready. Do you really expect babies to wait until they have sterile surroundings?"

* * *

Wilson was walking through Pediatric Oncology to check up on his young patient when he quickly skidded to a stop. A shriek pierced the serenity of the hospital, definitely female, and for a moment Wilson was terrified. Was she ok? Did she need a nurse? Did he need to call security? Then he heard House's careful retort above the hospital din. "Can't you idiots go any faster? If only I'd gone to medical school…then I'd know that it was possible to scrub up in less than a few years."

He sighed in relief. It was only House. And, judging by his angry yell, the situation was under control, being handled by regular doctors and nurses.

Wilson chuckled, the reality of the situation completely unbeknownst to him. His best friend was about to be a father and he had no idea.

All he knew was this: whoever the woman was, House was making her awfully mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This will be part two, the second and final installment of the series. Please note that I am trying to keep the characters as in character as I can, so there will be no Uncle-Jimmying. **

**Disclaimer: Actually, I am David Shore. I'm also currently in a coma, and I'm flying above Mars in my rainbow spaceship.

* * *

**

_It was late. Cuddy was a little drunk. She'd never, never meant to have so much to drink, but it just happened like that. There was no one to stop her…and she didn't really know what she was doing. Just the motions, not really seeing what was happening._

_But no matter what Cuddy said to herself, it couldn't justify going home with House._

_She'd gotten on the back of his motorcycle and ridden home with him. And they'd slept together. But it was just another innocent night. All she did was have some fun. Well, it was only fun until she _took the_ test. She was positive._

_Pregnant._

_Ahhh!_

_Why on earth had she done something so stupid? Had sex with her employee? Gotten pregnant with HIS child? How in the world was she going to pull this off? Of course she wanted the baby. She just didn't want his baby. Didn't want him to know._

_Oh, wait. She'd have to TELL him. How exactly does one tell her employee that she's pregnant, with his kid? How would she tell him…tell House?_

_So they'd talked about it. He was in shock. Retorted something sarcastic, but it was substantially less witty than usual. _

_But he got it._

_Oddly._

_Like he'd almost expected it._

_They were in this together now. But she still had NO feelings for him. None at all. That's what Cuddy kept telling herself._

_They'd made a deal. No one would no anything, not about them. She'd tell Wilson that the fertility meds worked; that she was finally pregnant. On her own, of course. No one would need to know anything else. And House, obviously, would be as big a bastard as ever._

_But, wait. She needed someone who would help her, someone who'd be ready if the baby came early. She needed to tell someone the truth._

_Brenda. She'd tell Brenda.

* * *

_

Nurses retreated from the room happily; they'd just had another successful birth. Plus, the kid was cute to boot. Apparently, going on the instructions of Brenda, they had to keep their mouths shut about who the was father. Funny. It didn't matter, anyway—everyone was too rushed to notice the mysterious 'father,' who presumably hid in the corner the whole time. Men usually did. Wimps.

* * *

House stood by his not-girlfriend's bedside, anxiously peering over her dark curls and into her eyes.

They were open, relaxed.

Tired.

"I saw him," whispered Cuddy. House looked on silently. "He looks just like you."

House examined his boss's face, the way her eyes shimmered, how her lips formed a smile even when she didn't try. She was pretty. He slowly stuck his hands into his pockets, unnoticeably withdrawing a mystery object.

"Must be gorgeous." House commented dryly. He where to find words that would be comforting, words that would instill pride and encouragement. But he didn't have access to Cameron at the moment.

So House took matter into his own hands, his own path.

House slipped the object previously resting in his hand onto Cuddy's lap.

It was a ring.

He whispered softly. "I do."


End file.
